Prom Night
by Just The Sort of Story
Summary: Kurt finally gets what he wished for at the beginning of the year: The guy he likes, and the chance to dance with him at prom night. Klaine  :


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters, as they are owned by the maker of their formal attribute-Glee directer and writer Ryan Murphy. They are also owned by their respected actors; Chris Colfer, Darren Criss and Cory Monteith. Thank you, and happy reading!**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_Why can't I slow dance in my prom?"_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Oh come _on, _sure it'll fit!"

"It's too tight!"

"It's _stuck, _you baby!" Kurt pried the flap of coat from under the back of Finn's jacket. "There. Perfect fit." Finn checked himself out in the full-body mirror with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Oh! You're right!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ I'm right… When am I not?" Finn turned to Kurt suddenly with a serious face.

"So why are you going to my prom?" Kurt dipped his head to the right, giving Finn a disbelieving look.

"I already told you," he began, turning around to find a tie in Finn's unkept wardrobe. "_my_ prom isn't until the 28th." Finn glanced at the calendar behind him, next to the mirror. "That's _next_ Saturday. Turn around." Kurt flipped the collar of Finn's dress shirt and looped the tie around his neck. Finn, beginning to feel uncomfortable, held up his hands, silently telling Kurt to back off so _he_ could do it.

"Okay… But don't you have anyone to _go _with?" Finn asked, facing the mirror again to see how he was tying the tie. Kurt took a quick breath, sitting down on Finn's bed.

"No. I don't. But I was _hoping_ that Mercedes didn't have a date so I could go with her." Finn furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Kurt through the mirror. "That doesn't mean we're _together,_ come on…" Finn half nodded and finished his tying.

"So…" Kurt half turned his head to the side, frowning at Finn.

"Yes?" Finn moved his eyes to the corner of the room, contemplating.

"Never mind. We should go. Hurry up." Kurt rolled his eyes; he was ready for half an hour by that point, and was only waiting on Finn to put something reasonable on.

Kurt and Finn waved goodbye to their parents once downstairs, and hopped into Finn's car, Finn driving.

"Wait, so you seriously don't have anyone other than Mercedes to go with?" Kurt half shrugged, pursing his lips.

"Nope. Unless Sam magically came out of the closet–"

"Dude, he's just _not_ gay." Kurt tsked.

"I know that, I was _kidding."_ Finn dipped his head forward in a mocking fashion. A few moments later, Finn asked,

"What about that Blaire guy? Or Blaze, or–"

"Blaine?" Kurt laughed at Finn trying to remember his secret crush's name.

"Oh yeah, Blaine!"

"What _about _him?" Finn half glared at Kurt.

"Well, did you ask him to go with you? You like him right?" Kurt gaped at Finn, acting oblivious to the accusation.

"Excuse me? I don't _like_ Blaine anymore than I like _you._" Finn's eye's widened jokingly at Kurt's analogy.

"Wow, then you _really _like him…" Kurt's mouth dropped even farther, still putting up the facade against the allegation.

"I _do not_ love _Blaine! _Why is it, that whenever I make a guy friend, he _automatically_ has to be the guy I like?" Finn made a "pshh" sound, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's what I got from your analogy…" Finn defended. Kurt smacked Finn on the shoulder lightly.

"Be quiet. I didn't mean it like that. And I don't like _you_ either!" Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt spoke first. "That was _last year, _Finn! Present tense, _please,_ present tense!" Finn tried to hide the smile of a half victory. Kurt noticed Finn's refrains and struck his chin out. _"I don't like Blaine!"_ Finn burst into a fit of laughter as Kurt tried to maim him with his eyes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once they arrived at McKinely and started walking to the doors, Kurt began to wonder a few things.

"So are you and Rachel still not talking?" Finn shook his head, looking down.

"Nah, she and I are talking, but I'm still pretty mad at her… You do know what's going on between us, right?" Kurt nodded.

"Yep. Mercedes fills me in every few days." Finn stopped and did a double take at Kurt. Kurt stopped as well, frowning at Finn.

"What? She texts me or calls me almost every day, don't blame _me_ for wanting to keep in touch with the drama…" Finn furrowed his eyebrows and began walking again, Kurt following adjacent to him.

"Oh…" Kurt looked up at Finn with furrowed eyebrows as well. They said no more as they walked through McKinely doors.

"Gosh everything looks exactly the same as it did in my personal horror film…" Finn frowned at Kurt. "… Karofsky and all… Oh yeah, by the way," Kurt started as he and Finn began walking to the gymnasium where the dance placed. "how is he? I mean, the bullying." Finn shrugged.

"It's not that bad anymore, we never see Karofsky around in the halls anymore. It's usually just Azimio or some other football guy. It's pretty weird…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That's because Karofsky's main target was _me." _Finn half agreed without meaning it to be rude.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Finn opened the doors to the gymnasium, smiling vaguely as he saw all the Juniors from his school dressed so nicely. Kurt's eyes widened immediately, scanning the room for Mercedes or even Karofsky. Kurt suddenly wondered if Finn had a date.

"Wait, so who are _you_ going with if you don't have Rachel?" Finn took a short breath and answered,

"Santana." Kurt frowned.

"I thought she was with Puck." Finn dipped his head to his left.

"Yeah, she is, but we all decided it might be better that Puck be with Rachel tonight, and Santana with me… As much as I'm _against_ that…" Kurt smiled.

"Oh come on, Santana's not _that bad…_" Finn's eyes widened briefly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, if a controlling, sex-obsessed, underling of _Ms. Sylvester_ is _not that bad…_" Kurt laughed shortly.

"Whatever, go find her, I'm gonna go look for Mercedes." They parted and Kurt started scouting through the crowd of teenagers, looking for his friendly date for the night.

Kurt searched for his friend for almost 15 minutes with no luck before he plopped down on one of the steel chairs next to the snack table, utterly frustrated.

"_Where could she be?" _Kurt ground his teeth together, scanning the crowd from his seat. Out of nowhere, he felt a small tap on his left shoulder, making him jump.

When he turned to see the perpetrator, his mouth fell open when he met the chocolate-brown eyes of one Blaine Anderson.

"Why, hello there, fancy seeing you here." Kurt blinked a few times at the smirking Blaine before feeling his face heat up. Quickly, Kurt closed his mouth and gaped at Blaine.

"Wh-Why are _you_ here?" Blaine clutched his chest, pretending to feel hurt.

"Oh! Kurt! _Why_ must you break me so?" Kurt jokingly slapped Blaine's shoulder, causing Blaine to smile and laugh for a second. "I'm here for you!" Kurt's eyes widened again, Kurt full aware of his tomato-red face.

"Wh-Excuse me?" Blaine smiled and stared into the crowd.

"I had this feeling that you didn't have a date to the dance, so I came to be your friendly date, instead of some _girl_ who you felt sick near…" Kurt stared blankly at Blaine.

"Mercedes called you. Didn't she."

"Yep." Kurt smiled and sighed and stared down at his hands on his lap. Blaine turned his head towards him, hearing dancing music commence and seeing the lights dim.

"Hey." Kurt looked up at Blaine, who now held his hand out to Kurt in a gentlemanly manner. "Wanna dance?" Kurt then noticed how the lights began to dim lower, and saw the people walk over to the dance floor. He smiled and took Blaine's hand, standing up.

"Sure." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine; and as did Blaine for Kurt.

The two began dancing slowly to the music, once they found their spot. Kurt knew very well how to dance, and thought Blaine wasn't too bad himself. Kurt could _feel_ Blaine staring at him and smiling at his usual dapper-ness. Kurt just couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine while he was blushing so.

Then the songs started slowing to an impossible rate for being friendly. Kurt tried terribly hard not to smile when Blaine put his hands on Kurt's sides as Kurt draped his arms around Blaine's neck. By _this_ point, Kurt's stomach had _exploded_ with that tingling sensation. Blaine suddenly, but smoothly, leaned his lips by Kurt's ear, making Kurt tense up.

"I have to tell you something… Can we go outside?" Kurt's eyes widened, not really sure of what Blaine would tell him, but his heart leapt anyway. Kurt bit his lip and stepped away from Blaine, taking his hand and leaving the gymnasium alongside Blaine.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once outside, Kurt took a deep breath and turned to Blaine, who looked calm as ever with his smooth grin, hands in his pockets casually. Kurt then noticed Blaine's ravishing black tuxedo, matched with a frilled dress shirt underneath, and topped off with a black bow tie. Only Blaine could pull something like that off without looking totally dorky. Kurt had to smile at Blaine's dapper-ness.

"Okay, what is it?" Blaine took a quick look to the dark parking lot next to them and then back at Kurt. He then smiled and began slowly stepping towards Kurt.

"It's a bit… Complicated… I mean, we've only known each other for a few months now, and I still think it's a bit quick for me to say this, but you of all people should know…" Kurt dipped his head up and down, his heart secretly racing at what he thought he might hear.

"Go on…" Kurt prompted. Blaine stepped closer, his head half facing the ground, but still had his eyes fixed on Kurt's. Kurt swallowed in nervousness as Blaine came within a few feet of him.

"I don't think… Well, you _might,_ but I don't really think you'll understand that well after I tell you this… Aw to Hell with it, I'll just come out with it." Before Kurt could really register through his brain what Blaine was trying to tell him, Blaine had lunged his arms out to cup Kurt's face and had Kurt pulled into a sudden but smooth kiss. Kurt's stomach and nerves exploded inside of him as he felt Blaine eat his face for a few second. Something like that only happened in Kurt's imagination, and didn't feel half as good as the real thing.

Once Blaine's lips left Kurt's, all Kurt could do was stare at Blaine as if he were Jesus or something; something he didn't believe would ever happen to him. Blaine refused to look at Kurt, fixating his eyes on the ground while keeping his hands on Kurt's shoulders. After an awkward moment of silence, Kurt finally found his voice.

"Blaine?" he only managed a croak, but this frog sound allowed Blaine to try looking up at Kurt. The look Blaine gave Kurt was one of almost apology, as if Blaine didn't mean to kiss Kurt out of the blue. Or as if he were afraid of rejection.

"… Yes?" Kurt blinked a few times at Blaine.

"What… Was that…?" Blaine pursed his lips and looked down again. "… Blaine?" Blaine breathed in slowly through his nose.

"I, uh… I…" Blaine began stumbling over his words, something Blaine _never_ did… Kurt realized Blaine really felt this way about him. "Look, Kurt, what I was trying to, uh… To say, um… Uh… I–you–uh…" Kurt smiled softly at Blaine who was still trying to put together his words.

"Blaine." Blaine didn't seem to hear Kurt as Kurt tried to get Blaine's attention. "Blaine… Blaine!"

"I think I–Yes?" Blaine had an innocent look on his face, now staring at Kurt, waiting for what Kurt would do next.

"I love you too." Kurt noticed Blaine's face begin to turn red as Kurt blatantly spit that out. Blaine began to smile brightly before he stepped at Kurt once again and pulled him into another heated kiss. Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's neck and began kissing back as Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's back.

Without warning, Blaine pulled back, staring intently at Kurt.

"Kurt?" they both tried extremely hard to catch their breath at this point.

"Yes?" Kurt panted. Blaine smiled softly at Kurt, and Kurt returned it.

"Will you go out with me?" Kurt smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I will…" Blaine smiled just as brightly and began to kiss Kurt once again. Kurt felt like the world was at his feet with Blaine. And he was glad Blaine felt the same way towards him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The following Saturday after that was Dalton's prom night. Kurt, of course, went with Blaine, and ended up singing a duet with his new boyfriend.

Kurt never felt more happy being together with Blaine. He was glad to finally know how it felt to dance the night away with the one he loved.


End file.
